The Hidden/Season 1
Episodes Rebel Heart A small group of cats have a big dream; to stop GreenClan from taking over and reestablish everything the clans and warrior code once stood for. But can this band of misfits do anything against Viperstar and his evil cohorts? Memories As the little rebellion readies themselves for their first stand, each of its four leaders thinks back to all they have faced because of Viperstar. But will the memories invigorate them, or crush them? Road to Rebellion The group recieves word of an interesting case in GreenClan. Now they must decide whether to risk investigating, and either scoring a victory against Viperstar, or losing some members to a horrible death. It's their leaders first important decision, and could set the course for the entire rebellion's progress and safety. What will they choose? Into The Den The four leaders of the rebellion have decided to take the chance and head straight into GreenClan's territory. However, it's not going to be easy, despite the help of a mysterious cat called Firesoul. Several questions are imposed upon the cats as they try to navigate the twisted paths of Viperstar's own den, and the answers will determine who lives and who dies. There is no one without the other. Fate Calling While the others wander about the labrynth of Viperstar's home, one cat in particular has a choice to make. Two different loyalties tear them in different directions, as they fight for their life and what they believe in. In such a twisted world, can there really be any happy ending? Run Away Home Distraught by Tornadoheart's betrayal, Ivyfleet leaves the rebellion with no intention of going back. However, upon meeting a lonely, kind-hearted she-cat, she begins to rethink her values. Meanwhile, the weakened cats wonder what to do next, trapped in hostile territory. Can one broken-hearted cat save the day? River of Stars Though their instincts tell them not to, the rebellion makes their way towards Blood Claw River, as directed by StarClan. There they meet an interesting, somewhat helpful cat. However, before the cats have a chance to figure out their mission, one of them is taken captive, and suddenly the balances shift in this dangerous game. Dark Waters Furious at Snowdrift's capture, the rebellion heads straight toward a mysterious canyon, expecting to find Viperstar. What they do find is really bad, and what they find out is even worse. One cat's secret could cost them everything in this shadowy place, and it's up to the four leaders to discover it, before it's too late. Weight of the World Everything appears to be lost for the rebellion. Then, one tiny beacon of light appears, a long shot, but worth a try. Back in the cave, the trapped leaders do some thinking: Are they really making a difference in GreenClan's rule? Or are they just leading more cats to a senseless death? True Love With all the fighting, none of the rebellion cats have gotten a chance to think about life beyond the war, of taking a mate and raising a family. But now, on their way back to the Tunnels, several cats realize that there might be more to their comrades then battle skills, if they can ever overcome the obstacles that threaten their relationships. One More Time(finale) The Tunnels have been invaded by GreenClan cats, and the newly-named rebellion must find a way to get them back, or abandon their old home and embark on a new journey. Either way, a battle must be fought, and won. Category:The Hidden